PVZ World
A bunch of comics. Comic 1: PVZ Online and All Star Plants? SOLARFLARE.png|This day is a fine day to go out and eat :D X.png|But that's kinda- wait, see you later. I'm not supposed to be here! SOLARFLARE.png|Oh yeah. Maybe atleast have some summer? ATTACK OF BAD GRAPHICS.png|NAW YA SHAWN'T SOLARFLARE.png|(scorches ninja orange) Bad graphics! RAGING EGGPLANT.png|U CALL ME HORRIBLE?! SOLARFLARE.png|Uh, no? RAGING EGGPLANT.png|WE ARE TINY RAGING SPECIES, THAT'S IT, WE'RE CALLING GENERAL TOMATO FROM PVZ ALL STARS TO ATTACK YOU! SOLARFLARE.png|We'll see about THAT! SOLARFLARE.png|Well, you were wrong! NOTHING'S coming! RAGING EGGPLANT.png|BUT OUR TOMATO! HE'S THE LEADER! RAGING EGGPLANT.png|TIME TO DROP THE BASS! KeepCalmMNIC.jpg|(this capsule contains tomato!!) TSRI2.png|MEMES USED TO BE FUNNY KeepCalmMNIC.jpg|(dies) RAGING EGGPLANT.png|HAHAHA! LET'S SEE TSRITW GET BLASTED AWAY! (TSRITW gets blasted away by tomato) TSRI2.png|What a fool. (blocks blast) TSRI2.png|WAIT, THAT'S NO ORDINARY BLAST! THAT'S A SHIELD-PIERCIN' ONE! FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE (gets blasted away) TSRITW!.png|Actually, that’s a decoy. RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(breaks out of REAL TSRITW) WE WERE IN A DISGUISE. >:-) TSRITW!.png|(breaks out of RAGING EGGPLANT) Seriously? RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(breaks out of REAL TSRITW) HAH, THAT'S A GOOD DISGUISE ARMOR! Nonex.png|TSRITW, you may tried to 1000 day hand. TSRI2.png|STOP THAT!!!! Also, my name's TSRI2, not TSRITW. TSRITW's the other one. TSRITW!.png|Yeah. RAGING EGGPLANT.png|COME ON (clones rapidly) TSRITW!.png|(hacks into every single Raging Eggplant and turns all of their cloning abilities into suicide abilities) RAGING EGGPLANT.png|LOL NOPE, WE CAN'T COMMIT SUICIDE. (keeps on cloning) (also check out Kabloom & Guys!) DarkAceD1.png|Why you aren't lock each other, Mr.Yokai and TSRITW? RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(breaks out of Dark Ace) I MEAN JOIN US! SOLARFLARE.png|YIIP Four (Screechy).gif|EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH (screeches literally everyone except himself, killing all of the Raging Eggplants in the process) RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(breaks out of four) OR RATHER POWER OUR FRIENDS UP! DarkAceD1.png|Use protect, admin. RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(breaks out of dark ace) I MEAN JOIN US! TSRITW!.png|OP THING ALERT MUST DESTROY WITH LOCUST SWARM DOOOOOOT.PNG|Doot DOOT DOOT DOOOOOOOT! (barfs locusts onto TSRITW) Cactus.png|Bubs, did you know we're in a PvZ-only comic? (credit to Scrapper) TSRITW!.png|Uh... yeah? (anything non-related to PvZ vanish) SOLARFLARE.png|THAT'S IT! BOOGALOO, SAVE ME! Oogieboogie.jpg|IT'S TIME TO BOOGIE! (spawns a Zombot 1000) RAGING EGGPLANT.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (all die) SOLARFLARE.png|YAY! WE WIN! Oogieboogie.jpg|hehe RAGING EGGPLANT.png|(eggplants break out of electric boogaloo) DIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE! (all the other eggplants revive, JUST BRING THE TOMATO) 1EB24AD1-6E10-4BD2-BD21-F44E24F230D5.gif|(rewinds EVERYTHING) SOLARFLARE.png|It’s a lovely day to walk down the road, and if I see another eggplant, I will explode! RAGING EGGPLANT.png|DIE YOU STUPID FLOWER SOLARFLARE.png|WHAT HAVE YOU DONE (explodes, killing the Raging Eggplant in the process) RAGING EGGPLANT.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (dies) Oogieboogie.jpg|So... who won? 1EB24AD1-6E10-4BD2-BD21-F44E24F230D5.gif|(Kirby win theme starts) THE WINNER IS... SOLAR FLARE! SOLARFLARE.png|YES I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN I WIN Voice.png|PAUSE. SOLARFLARE.png|What did I do wrong? Voice.png|You are missing the important part where the Tomato comes into action and where the war starts. SOLARFLARE.png|What? Voice.png|Also, Thyme Warp is not allowed in this! GET HIM OUTTA HERE! Weed spray.png|(WEED SPRAYS THYME WARP) AKEE.png|Yeah, I was missing my part where I shot down those Bittermelons! Green Chuchu.png|URGH, I WAS MISSING MY PART WHERE I LAUNCHED BUNCH OF MYSELF FROM THOSE COCONUT SNIPERS! Voice.png|You were doing HORRIBLE! SOLARFLARE.png|YOU SUCK, VOICE! Voice.png|WHAT!? BUT... BUT... Weed spray.png|Also, I failed to destroy the Thyme Warp because it has more than 2 strength right now. Voice.png|(realises what he has done) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! KeepCalmMNIC.jpg|I’M HERE TO- WHAT THE- RAGING EGGPLANT.png|THE... TOMATO... KeepCalmMNIC.jpg|Wha- what is it? RAGING EGGPLANT.png|THEY WERE TOO STRONG... WE COULD NOT HANDLE THEM (dies) KeepCalmMNIC.jpg|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(jumps off a cliff) SOLARFLARE.png|Wow, that was the weirdest day I’ve ever seen. Voice.png|OI! ARE YOU TRYING TO IGNORE ME? GET ON TRACK RIGHT NOW OR WE'LL FIRE YOU! SOLARFLARE.png|Actually, I’m firing YOU. (explodes) Voice.png|NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO (burns to a crisp, which gets dipped into salsa) Cactus.png|Dude, IF YOU'RE GOING TO KILL OUR CREATOR, THEN GET OUTTA HERE! Cactus.png|Also, start getting on track. (gives Solar Flare a paper saying "NEXT THING THAT SHOULD HAPPEN: TOMATO'S RELEASED AND ATTACKS SOLAR FLARE, WHICH IS WHAT SHOULD ACTUALLY HAPPEN WHEN THE TOMATO CRATE FALLS FROM THE SKY) SOLARFLARE.png|SCREW YOU! (burns Cactus to a crisp, which gets dipped into salsa) AKEE.png|STOP KILLING OUR TEAM MEMBERS! (starts running away and fires a nuke at solar flare) Nonex.png|Unfortunately, Solar Flare is immune to any explosive damage due to her fiery nature! Category:Cancelled (unfortunately) Category:Dummy Category:Who's the Dummy Category:Contains pics